The Crimson Valentine
by DracoAura
Summary: A one-shot very, very loosely based off Fallout 4. Original character x Nick Valentine.


_Author's Note: The following story is a one-shot based off a very intense dream I had awhile ago. Therefore, I apologize for any goofiness or plot holes or etc. that may have occurred. I tried my best to flesh it out into a decent story without deviating too far from the source material. I used Verrah from my "Woman Out of Time" story, in place of first person. However, I spelled her name Vara, just to further distinguish this as different from my ongoing story. The setting is modern day Boston without a fallout happening. Yet, the Institute is still a threat. The Institute, the term Synth, and Nick Valentine belong to Bethesda Softworks, LLC. Please enjoy._

* * *

Vara pulled into the driveway of her three bedroom, single story home. Turned down the loud music and rolled up the windows of her classic muscle car.

She was in an especially good mood.

Humming the tune of the last-played song, she picked out the front door key. Entered the house with as much grandeur as possible. "Nick!"

Setting her keys on the table next to the door, she searched the empty living room. "I got off early!" She stripped out of her work shirt and threw it on the couch. Revealing her black tank top that had been underneath. "Hun?" She poked her head into the kitchen. No one.

She moved to search her office, Nick's room then hers. Even though she never found him, she still smiled. A rose and a note sat on her dresser. She lifted the piece of paper into view.

"Vara, I ran out to pick up a few things for our first official date tonight. I'm sorry if I'm not back when you return from work. You have no idea how happy I've been since I confessed my feelings for you. Especially with all the doubt about myself out of the way. You've been nothing but a doll to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I'll love you always. Nick."

Grinning, she took the single rose into the kitchen. He was so sweet. Pulled the shears from the knife block and cut the stem. Placed the flower in her ponytail. When she went to put the scissors away, she noticed a recorder on the side counter. Her head tilted. Shears still in hand, she inspected it. Poked it with the scissors.

"Play Me," was scrawled on the top of the recorder in Sharpie.

She hit the play button. Thinking it was another little gift left by her Synth.

A voice she had never heard before played. "Hello, Vara, I see you found my tape. Surprised not to hear Nick? A little something I arranged. I'm not sure what sappy love note he left for you. It was his last request. Along with the rose. Oh, hold on."

There was a brief moment of silence. The unknown voice came back on. "I hate being interrupted, but there's someone who wants to say something to you."

More brief silence. Nick's voice played over the tape. "Vara, I've been thinking, and I've come to a decision. I can't be with you. You know that. We're not made for each other. It's just not possible. I can't lie to myself anymore. And I can't be with you. I can't love you. I don't love you. Find someone else who can."

Silence.

Vara's breathing accelerated. Nostrils flared.

The other voice returned. "Ouch. That must hurt. But you heard him. He made a decision. Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill him. You'll see him again. You can count on that. Just not in the same way as before. Toodles."

With one quick strike, she jammed the scissors into the counter. Turned away with both hands on her head.

The embedded shears stood straight up on their own.

Whoever that voice-that obnoxious yet sinister voice of a hacker who had nothing better to do than screw with people's lives-was took Nick. She knew that for sure. And what Nick...said. He didn't mean those words. At least, not in his right mind.

He had said similar things before but never with the conviction that he portrayed in the tape. Besides, they had just sorted all that out. She helped him overcome his own doubt and fears. He had finally overcome himself. And she had never seen him so happy. That's why they were celebrating tonight.

A burning smell caught her attention. Whirling around, she found the recorder on fire and melting onto the counter. Her eyes widened as she grabbed a pair of tongs. Picking up the piece of tech, she threw it into the sink and sprayed it with water until it stopped smoking.

There went her way of tracing the tape.

Her eyes flickered to the front door. If anyone saw anything, it would be her nosy next door neighbor. She grabbed her keys and marched to the house next to hers. Pounded on the door.

An older woman in curlers answered. "Oh, hello, sweetie. What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Nick today, Ms. Greyson? He's not home, and I think he might be in trouble."

"Well, that's probably for the best, hun. The government has been increasing their searches for Synths. Besides, do you know what the neighborhood says about you living alone with a robot? It's so scandalous, not even I would repeat it."

Vara stepped forward, glowering. "The only reason they talk about people behind their backs is because you run your mouth first. You know, I'd hate to hear what they'd have to say about you and Mr. Danse."

Ms. Greyson gasped. "Well, I never! You had better keep your little trap shut, missy, lest I contact the authorities about your tenant."

Vara shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "I'd like to see you try. But, I'll keep it shut if you tell me about what you've seen Nick doing today."

The elder woman finally sighed. "I was on my front porch with my coffee this morning. Same as always. Nick grabbed the paper and waved at me, same as always. Then he went inside. That's all I've seen, truthfully."

Her arms dropped. Knowing she was being honest. "Okay. Thanks." Shoving her hands in her pockets, she meandered back to her yard.

"And remember our agreement," Ms. Greyson called.

She pivoted. Hollered back, so if anyone was outside, they'd hear. "You mean the agreement about how I don't tell people how you're paying off a younger man for pleasure? Sure thing!"

The woman's face was a red as her curlers when she slammed the door shut.

Vara slid into her car and screeched from the driveway. Drove throughout the entirety of Boston. Searching for any signs of her Synth.

She continued searching for three days, but she never found a trace.

Not even her mechromancy could track him. She visited all her friends. Every one of the few people Nick would've known. None of them had seen him, and all they wanted to talk about were these mysterious assassinations that kept happening.

So far, all the deceased had been local political people.

As much as Vara wanted to deny it, her gut told her Nick was behind them. Assassination was one of the many Synth protocols. One of the many reasons the government wanted to find the Institute and abolish it. One of the reasons she harbored Nick in her home.

Tears streaked her face just as rain streaked her car. She rolled to a stop in a park. Checked the time. One ten in the morning. She was exhausted. Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, she rested her forehead on it. Cried for a while. Cried until she wore herself out and fell asleep.

* * *

Banging startled Vara awake, and she was blinded by a white light. She shielded her eyes. Rolled down the window.

A cop lowered his flashlight. "Park's closed, kid."

"Oh..." She looked around. "I'm sorry. I just, I've been looking for someone and needed to rest my eyes."

"Need me to file a missing person report?"

Vara looked at him, completely dejected. "Can it help me find my lost love?"

The officer knelt on the ground, expression softening. "Been one of those nights, huh? Here," he dug out a couple bills from his pocket, "there's a good hotel about three miles that way." He pointed east with his flashlight. "This will get you a room for the night."

She shook her head as her brows furrowed. "Oh, I can't take your money."

Before the cop could insist, a gunshot sounded, and he slumped against the side of the car.

Vara gasped. She clambered out the passenger side of her vehicle. Trotted around to check on him. Careful not to touch him with her bare hands.

Dead. Shot through the skull.

She put a hand over her mouth. Rising, she searched the darkness for the culprit.

A form slowly emerged.

She didn't need light to know who it was. But instead of running toward him, she jumped back in her car. The back tires squealed for traction. Once found, the muscle car lurched forward. She did not let off the gas until she felt like she was a safe distance away.

Steadying her breathing, she slowed back to the speed limit. Loosened her grip on the wheel that was tight enough to make her knuckles white. Her instincts had told her to run. Her instincts were never wrong.

That was not her Nick. That was not her Nick, at all.

She rolled into a gas station. Tightened her ponytail and stretched after she left the vehicle. Putting the gas nozzle in her car, she strolled inside. Looked for a newspaper. She took a deep breath when she read the headline.

"Seven Local Officials Dead to Mysterious Assassin Known as the 'Crimson Valentine.'"

Her knees felt weak as she replaced the newspaper. She thanked the station attendant, payed for the gas, and shoved her hands in her pockets again. Shuffled out to her car. Leaned against it, though it had already finished fueling.

What was going on? She rubbed her face with her hands. There were absolutely no leads to the guy who took Nick. Her magic was useless. She couldn't find Nick. And when he had come to her, she fled. But this...Crimson Valentine wasn't her Nick Valentine. Same body, maybe, but not same mind.

She was pretty sure the Crimson Valentine wanted her as well. But why not come after her sooner? Why kill the politicians? Then again, Nick was the puppet to whoever had him. She inclined her head. Whoever the guy was, he had skill for re-programming a Synth. The Institute was a tough nut to crack.

She knew.

With a heavy sigh, she replaced the nozzle and screwed on the gas cap. Pausing when she felt someone staring at her. She glanced over her shoulder to the other side of the road in front of the gas station.

Two bright red eyes drilled her.

She slid into her car. Drove like a bat out of Hell. The gas station attendant wouldn't be safe if she remained there.

An explosion rocked everything behind her. She checked the rear view. The gas station was in flames.

That poor innocent woman.

Another explosion sent her forward in her seat.

She did everything in her power to stay on the road.

When she recovered, her eyes widened.

A Synth stood in the middle of the road.

She hit the brakes. But not soon enough.

The muscle car slammed into the android, the metal crunching and folding as the Synth remained an immovable object. Airbags deploying, the car steamed and smoked.

The Crimson Valentine ripped the crumpled driver door off its frame.

It took several moments for Vara to even begin recovering. Groaning, she blinked several times. Startled and whipped her head left. Trembling when the Synth leveled a gun to her head. She did her best to remain calm. "Nick?"

"Nick Valentine is no more." It was not Nick's voice. Not the one from the tape. It was something more chilling than anything she had ever heard.

She ventured out on a limb. "Do you know who I am?"

"A worthless human."

"Nick, hun, it's me." Tears fell, despite herself. "It's Vara."

"I don't know you."

She swallowed. "Then why haven't you pulled the trigger?"

The Synth looked at the gun. Eased his stance slightly.

"See? You know me." She dared to move out of the car.

He moved behind her with inhuman speed and twisted her arm behind her back. Pressed the barrel of the gun against her temple. "I don't."

Her eyes squeezed shut. "Yes, you do. I'm Vara. You're Nick. You love me, and I...I love you. You know that."

"No..." His conviction wasn't as strong this time. Facial expressions glitching and red eyes flickering, he made an exclamation and released her. Grabbed both sides of his head.

Realizing her opportunity, she placed her hands on top of his. "Yes, Nick, it's me. I'm here for you." She knew if he stayed in a confused state long enough, she could access his programming. Fix him. But before she could summon her a magic, a high voltage shock made her scream as she stumbled backwards.

* * *

Laughter cackled. The voice from the recording coming from a communicator somewhere on Nick's body. "Did you really think your 'love' would release him from my command? He's not human. How stupid are you?" More cackling.

Vara rose to one knee, fists ready by her sides. A snarl on her face. "You can't keep him from me!"

"Oh, yes, I can. I know all about your powers. I'm safeguarded. You'll never be able to save his programming."

Fully rising, she marched forward until Nick raised his gun again.

The voice sneered. "He's mine, precious. He does what I want him to do." A moment of silence. "Kill her."

The Crimson Valentine fully aimed.

There was enough of a pause for Vara to act. Keeping her form low, she rushed Nick, tackling him to the ground. She wrestled with him until she was able to get the gun away from him. Straddling him. She pointed the pistol at his face. "Let my Nick go."

"Or what? You'll kill your lover? I don't think so. Ooh, I have a new thought. Crimson, I know of a federal politician that lives outside of Boston. I want the big government involved. But why stop there? We'll hit world leaders next. Take her out."

Nick rolled and rose to his feet. Swept a leg around and smashed it into her right knee.

Yelling, Vara sunk to the ground.

The unknown voice spoke again. "You know what, I'll let you have the full satisfaction of knowing I'm better than you. Go ahead and try to break his current programming."

Despite her tears of pain, despite her gritted teeth, and despite the sweat streaming down her face, her eyes glowed green with her power. Her face slowly turned to horror as she evaluated the internal workings of Nick's mind. She had never seen any kind of programming written like this one. She would never crack it.

"Told you so. Not even your magic can save him. Come, Crimson, it's time to slaughter. Toodles."

Vara pulled herself to her good foot, leaning on her wrecked and still-smoking car. Her Nick was forever gone. There literally wasn't anything she could do.

"Really?" the voice called. "You're not going to do anything? You know what happens next, don't you? He gets caught by the federal government. They've never had a Synth before, so you know what they're going to do. Of course you do. Torture him, experiment on him. Dissect him. Kill him. You're going to knowingly let him walk into that and die by the hands of those monsters? And I thought you loved him."

Tears still flowed. She did love Nick. And as much as she hated the person behind the voice, she knew he was right. The government would destroy Nick.

Her jaw set. "Wait." She grunted as she struggled to keep herself upright. "Grant me one last request."

The Crimson Valentine stopped. Turned around.

The voice snickered. "Trying to win him over again? You know you can't."

Pain seared up her right leg, causing her to gasp and stagger. "No," she managed. "No, I can't. I wanted...wanted to tell you, tell you, you win. You are better than me."

The playfulness in the voice increased exponentially. "But that's not all, is it?"

Her eyes lifted, red and soaked with tears. "No. I...I can't let them have him. I can't...can't let you take him."

"So what are you going to do?"

The circuitry marks down her arms glowed lime green, as did her eyes. Metal ripped from the car as she used her magic to make a spear.

Laughter cackled once again.

Squeezing her eyes and lips shut, she used her powers to throw the spear straight through Nick's chest. Straight through some of his vitals. She cringed as Nick cried out, falling to the ground. Sunk to her good knee.

The voice didn't stop provoking. "Come be with him as he's dying."

Vara crawled over, choking with agony and desperate sorrow. Leaning over him, her tears fell onto his synthetic skin. "Nick..."

The Synth convulsed. Fluids leaking out from him.

"Finish him! Before I rebuild him. You have three seconds."

Vara audibly sobbed as her hand encompassed with pixelated magic. Her wails echoed. "No! Don't make me do this! Please, don't!"

"Last chance."

Jaw set, she put her hand in the hole in Nick's chest. Her magic couldn't heal him. Couldn't restore him. The person behind the voice made sure of this. She couldn't stop the flooding tears as her fingers wrapped around what was left of Nick's "heart."

The Synth's head rolled to face her. Fluid gushing from his mouth.

Her sobs caught in her throat.

"Have fun," the voice warned.

Nick's eyes flickered. Suddenly changed back to their cheery yellow. His strained call resounded again, as if reliving the pain once more. He looked down at Vara's hand then her face. Confusion mixed in with his wounded expression. "V-Vara? Wha...why?"

Her eyes widened. Managed to find her voice. "You don't...you don't remember anything that happened in the past three days, do you?"

He coughed up more fluid, it seeping from his optics now. Running down his face. Making it look like he was crying as well. "Y-you told me...you l-love me."

The air was taken from her as she realized what the voice had done. Fresh tears fell as she shook her head. "I do love you. You don't understand. I...I had no choice."

His face displayed nothing but betrayal. "No..." He struggled for his remaining moments. "What did...I do?"

She shook her head again. "Don't worry about it."

"This is," more fluid expelling, "this is how I go." His eyes flickered severely. "This is what I see last."

Her sobs didn't stop. She placed her free hand on the side of his face. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He tried saying something else, but his eyes went out for good.

She blinked as her jaw remained open. Crying continuing. "Nick? Nick, please!" Her head hung. "Forgive me." She pulled his lifeless body into her lap. Cradled his torso and rocked back and forth. "Forgive me." She kissed his forehead. "I love you. I love you so much."

Still rocking with him, she closed her eyes. Faced the sky as tears continued falling. Her mouth slid open so she could breathe between sobs. Leaned forward over his body and yelled. Wept for all to hear.

A pulse of her power shock-waved from her.

"Are you done yet?" It was the voice.

Vara immediately stopped. Found the communicator and pulled it out of Nick's trench coat pocket. "This was all a part of your sick plan!"

"Oh, wow, we got a smart one over here."

Her eyes flashed with magic. "Why? Why did you do all of this?"

"Because. It was fun. And you played wonderfully."

She held the device close to her lips. Tone lowering. "Are you religious?"

"To a degree."

"Then you had better start praying. Because once I'm through tearing you apart, your god won't be able to save your soul. Not even your devil will want you."

"You have to find me first."

Hot tears flowed now. "Oh, I will. Believe me, I will. And no power will save you from me. Your fun is over. It's my turn. I will destroy the whole planet if that's what it takes to get to you."

Silence.

"You have messed with the wrong mechromancer. You took away my love. I will take away your soul. And then some. Be ready for me." She crushed the communicator in her hand. Summoned her four-armed terror mech, Kevin.

The black robot's minimal expression was forlorn.

She made pieces of metal form around her right knee for a brace. Rose with Kevin's help as he received the dead Synth. Grimacing, Vara hopped a bit. Carefully took off Nick's trench coat and slid it on. Then she took the rose from her hair and placed it in one of Nick's hands.

Grabbing his fedora off the ground, she placed it on her head. More tears fell when she looked at Nick again. Her chin quivered when she tried making them stop. Using the sleeve of her trench coat, she wiped the fluid off his mouth. Bent over and pressed her lips against his.

The terror mech held his position out of respect.

When she straightened, her magic gathered around her for support. She stood the coat collar on end. Hair and trench coat ethereal, her eyes shined brightly beneath the fedora brim. She placed her left foot forward. Then right. Fell.

Kevin's two free arms caught her as his other two arms held Nick securely.

Vara gritted her teeth. Summoned strength. After a couple staggering attempts, she managed a limping pattern. Carried herself down the road. Set on destroying the world if that's what it took. She would have her justice, revenge, murder—whatever it may be called—for her Nick. For her love.


End file.
